


If I'd Known

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Set during the episode 'If Wishes Were Horses'... Helen and Pen talk
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley, Helen Clyde/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	If I'd Known

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Oh Pen, if I’d known then what I know now I never would have married him.”

She placed a glass of wine on the counter and then leaned next to me.

“You said that you thought there was something going on between them when you were first pregnant.”

I took a big gulp of wine, “in a round about way I accused him of having an affair with her. He obviously denied it.”

“Well, he would. But what makes you so sure now?”

“I’m not, but all the signs point to it. He wasn’t there when I woke up. We'd lost our baby and he wasn't there.”

“Do you know for a fact that he was with her.”

“Where else would he be?”

“Did you ask him?”

“He avoided answering.”

“But he did ask you to stay.”

“He did, but I knew that as soon as she called, he would come running.”

“It’s you he marri…”

Pen stopped mid-sentence as my mobile phone buzzed. I turned it over and saw a text alert. Opening it I read the missive.

“Well, if there was any doubt in my mind as to which of us means the most to him, that’s gone now.”

“Why? What does the message say?”

I drained my wine before replying. 

“Barbara’s been shot. He’s at the hospital with her. I guarantee you he doesn’t walk out on her.”


End file.
